


Mercy

by hashbrowncobrakai



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, I haven't figured out all of the details yet so, I'll add more tags eventually, M/M, lots of hurt/comfort and active deceptions of manipulation and sexual abuse, no beta we die like kreese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashbrowncobrakai/pseuds/hashbrowncobrakai
Summary: Johnny needed to protect his son. The only way he could do that is rejoining Cobra Kai.Post Season 3 without Johnny and Daniel joining their dojos.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, John Kreese/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 17
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

Johnny hadn’t slept that night. The entire evening was playing on repeat in his brain and no amount of Coors could stop it. Kreese tried to kill him. Robby was in his grip. It was a hard night without sleep, the dark circles under his eyes noticeable with the dark purple fade of bruising beginning to color the skin of his neck. Everything, from joining Cobra Kai, to Kreese seemingly favoriting him. The things he did to “train” Johnny when he was young, vulnerable and stupid. He remembered when Kreese returned. The way he held his shoulder, ran it partially down his back in Daniel’s presence. He remembered every Goddamned thing that piece of shit did.

The next morning, his eyes landed on the Cobra Kai dojo as he pulled up, parked, sat in his car to get the courage to go back in there. The window was boarded up. He remembered Daniel saved him. He wondered if Kreese would have really, actually killed him if Daniel hadn’t shown up. He had no doubt he would’ve, just like when he lost the 1984 tournament. 

He filed those thoughts back for another time. He finished off the Coors before stepping out of the car, closing it and walked through the doors before he could convince himself otherwise. It was eerily quiet, no footsteps to be heard and no talking. He wondered if anyone was here, or if Kreese had been stupid enough to let the doors stay unlocked.

“--Welcome to Cobra Kai.”

Johnny came face to face with Kreese again. There was a smug smirk that formed on the man’s lips, almost a glimmer of anticipation in his gaze as he looked at him. “You come back for more, Mr. Lawrence?”

He had to find air to breathe, his chest constricting painfully as he stood on the opposite end of the mat from Kreese, forcing his gaze to stay on him. He swallowed, exhaled sharply. He couldn’t back out now. He remembered Robby, and how he could somehow help his son despite the circumstances.

“I’ll rejoin Cobra Kai.” Johnny finally spoke in as confident of a tone as he could. “On one condition.”

Kreese seemed curious to know what the condition was, his head tilting to the side expectantly. Like he knew what Johnny’s condition would be.

“You don’t touch Robby. Train him and that’s it.” Johnny spoke, knowing full well Kreese would know what he meant. A part of him knew he would regret this, but he added without missing another beat: “You obviously want to keep me around. Don’t drag these kids into our problems. Don’t touch the kids.”

Problems. Right.

Kreese chuckled the low, dark, throat vibrating chuckle that he always did that made Johnny’s skin crawl. He stepped forward, tension building in the room, and Johnny could feel himself stop breathing. His instincts told him to leave, tell him their deal was off, to not get involved with this again.

Kreese spoke before he could back out.

“Welcome back, Johnny.”

-

Johnny ended up avoiding everyone: Miguel, Carmen, Daniel, Samantha -- all of them. He didn’t want to see the concern. He didn’t want to see the disappointment they had.

He was doing this for Robby, he constantly reminded himself as he left his apartment complex early in the day and arrived well past midnight. He didn’t want to risk running into anyone.

He learned early on with Kreese that it was his way or no way. He had no voice, just like he had when he originally joined Cobra Kai as a teenager. Every fuck up the kids made; one wrong move, didn’t get their moves right, when they were told they were losers, caused Johnny’s skin to crawl nervously.

There was something like a contract. A mutual agreement that wasn’t on paper and was only shaken on. A good old-fashioned handshake. The terms never stayed the same, depending on what Kreese was thinking of once the students left his dojo. He knew Kreese never seemed to have many problems with the kids, but moreso punishing Johnny for leaving Cobra Kai in the first place. 

Robby was safe, though. He and Kreese had a normal teacher-student relationship. Johnny could never relate. But his kid was safe. He was back living with Shannon, who had recently gotten home from her ridiculously long rehab stay. Johnny was a punching bag for the ridiculously possessive Sensei who continued to ruin his life day in and day out. Just like when he was a kid himself. Kreese knew Johnny’s weak spot: Robby. And he used that to play his mind games and get Johnny to do whatever he wanted. 

The kids seemed to be off their game today for whatever reason; the first full class that Johnny sat in on. Johnny saw it a mile away. Kreese always pushed them too hard, too much, even when he was a student. He remembered the look of exhaustion he felt when the All Valley drew near and Kreese doubled up on training hours. 

There was a look in Kreese’s eye. Johnny knew it all too well. He was angry that the kids weren’t at their best, and once they were all gone and the doors were locked, he’d take it out on Johnny. That was their deal, made earlier that week. What that would entail? He didn’t know. 

“Class dismissed.” Johnny hadn’t realized he’d been so far in his mind that he hadn’t listened to any part of the class. His stomach churned as his son made eye contact with him. Robby turned to go to the locker rooms, to change and leave. He hadn't spoken to him yet. That was fine. Just being in the same room was progress enough for Johnny.

Once all of the students were gone, the door to the dojo locking with a click, Johnny almost flinched at the sound. He kept his gaze on Kreese, to know where he was. The look in his eyes was like a predator hunting its prey. It made Johnny nauseous, to know that he felt like prey.

“On your knees, Mr. Lawrence.”

-

The clock on the dash of his car read 11:54pm. Class ended at 8pm. His throat felt raw and his body ached in ways he hadn’t felt since he was a teenager. He saw no lights in the apartment complex besides his own. Even the one where Carmen and Miguel resided in. 

His mind was focused on a shower, his body aching with every move he took to get out of the car and subsequently walking to his apartment. His knees were sore, his hips no doubt were slowly forming bruises on them. He needed a shower. Yeah, he needed a shower and a six pack of Coors to drown out everything. So he could go back tomorrow to protect his son.

He fumbled with his keys in his hand for a moment, his mind distant from his reality, his eyes glazing over some as he tried to push the key into the lock to unlock his apartment. He barely heard a voice over his racing thoughts, and it took him a while to register it as reality and not just a figment of imagination. He knew that stupid Jersey voice from anywhere.

“Johnny?”


	2. Chapter 2

The voice made him angry. Despite what he felt otherwise, all of it changed to burning rage at the sound of it. He wanted to maybe ignore it. If he ignored Daniel enough he would go away, right?

It was never that simple when it came to Daniel LaRusso, however. He was stupid to think otherwise as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder as he put his whole focus on unlocking his Goddamned door. He lost his air, turning, shoving the man as hard as he could away from him. His eyes showed rage, the previous, darker feelings gone now.

“Fuck off, LaRusso.” He barked angrily. If he was too loud, he could wake everyone in this damn apartment complex. His chest heaved uncomfortably as he glared daggers in Daniel’s direction.

He noticed Daniel had fallen to the cement ground at the force of his shove. The other man looked just as pissed and Johnny could’ve laughed if it wouldn’t hurt. 

“Hey, man, cool it.” Cool it. He wanted to punch that fucking pretty face of his in. “I just wanted to check on you. No one has heard-”

“I’m fine.” Johnny growled, his jaw clenched in a mix of anxiety and anger. He turned around, focusing on the door now. He was hyperfocused on the man who, last time he saw, was still on the ground. Finally, the door unlocked. He pushed it open, shoving his keys into his pocket. 

“Johnny,” it was a softer voice, one that made Johnny’s stomach clench uncomfortably. He looked at him again, eyes narrowed in a glare that could cut him in half if given the opportunity. 

“What?” He snapped back, not caring at how angry he was presenting. It was, what did the kids call it these days? A coping mechanism?

Whatever.

“John, you’re bleeding.” Daniel’s gaze softened as he looked at him and that made Johnny even more pissed. He did not need to deal with those Bambi eyes right now. He needed to shower, drink to incoherence, sleep for a few hours. He did not need this.

“I’m fine.” Johnny shot back, walking into his apartment, slamming the door shut behind him before locking the door just as quickly.

**

Johnny awoke to a knock on the door. He groaned, a headache accompanying his lack of sleep. He looked at the clock. It was barely two in the morning. He didn’t need to get up yet. He laid his head back down, dark feelings consuming him once again. Remembering. Reliving. He wanted to scream. 

His heavy eyes fell closed again until he heard another knock on the door, louder this time, which made him jump, sitting up, suddenly wide awake. His heart beat hard in his chest as he stared at the closed door to his bedroom that would lead to the living room and subsequently the front door. He felt himself shaking for no other reason than someone was pounding on his door at two in the fucking morning when he should be sleeping. 

He sat there, gathering his bearings before he slowly moved out of the bed. He felt worse than he did the night before, walking out of his bedroom and to the door. His feet were quiet as he stepped delicately, to look through the peephole to see who was outside. His heart sank at the person.

He opened the door, coming face to face with Daniel once again. His eyes narrowing to mask the fear he felt seconds prior. 

“What the fuck, LaRusso? I was sleeping.”

Daniel gave him a look that said ‘let me in because I’m not leaving.’ 

Johnny stepped back to let the other man inside. Once inside, he closed the door and locked it behind them. It became a habit, when months prior he wouldn’t have given a shit if some random homeless person walked through his door without his knowledge. 

“What do you want?” Johnny asked, his voice heavy with a mix of defeat and regret for opening the door in the first place.

“You aren’t fine.” Daniel said matter of factly, and Johnny wanted to punch him again. His fists clenched and unclenched a few times to calm that urge. He was no in the mood to move around too much right now considering the pain he was feeling. “What’s going on? I want to help, John. You just have to let me.”

“Don’t you get it, LaRusso?” A bitter laugh escaped Johnny’s lips. “You can’t help. Quit trying to be a fucking hero. This isn’t your problem to fix.” If he was honest, it was his own. But he knew that as long as Kreese was running a dojo and had his son in his ranks, he had no other options. He would just have to deal with it and man up. 

Daniel looked defeated, his stupid brown eyes softening like a puppy who just got kicked. Johnny hated it so he looked away, but he still felt that gaze on him. 

“All right. So I can’t help this… situation. Whatever it is.” Daniel stated, putting his hands up in surrender. “Can you let me help you be safe, at least? Whatever going on-”

“I don’t need your fucking help, LaRusso.” Johnny spoke, louder than he wanted to but he needed Daniel to know that he didn’t need his help. He didn’t, right?

He heard Daniel let out a sigh of defeat. Something in Johnny’s stomach felt regret, but he wouldn’t act upon it. He needed to protect his son on his own. He didn’t need to bring Daniel into it. He heard movement as his eyes shot up again, seeing Daniel walking to the door. He stopped as his hand reached for the locks. Daniel turned around again. “At least just text me so Miguel and everyone won’t be so worried.” Daniel suggested, his gaze tired.

Johnny clenched his jaw again. This time it felt like he would admit what was happening and suddenly have all of the answers. Instead of talking, however, he walked to his kitchen, grabbing a random piece of paper and writing down his phone number, walking back to Daniel and shoved it into his grip without a word. That seemed to be good enough for Daniel, as he unlocked the door, the paper firm in his grasp as he let himself out.

Once alone, Johnny locked the door. He went back to his room. He took some Tylenol, laying in the dark room. He couldn’t get back to sleep.

His alarm went off before he knew it, the sun peering through the curtains. He smacked the alarm to turn off, rolling over to get out of bed for the final time for a while. Every movement hurt. He took more Tylenol. 

His firebird was nowhere to be seen by the time Reseda began to awaken. 

His phone vibrated in his jeans as he walked into Cobra Kai. It was from an unknown number.

_Hey John, it’s Daniel. Let me know when you get home tonight._

Johnny shut his phone off as Kreese greeted him with a smug smirk.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be VERY dark. This is a warning about explicit non-con sexual content.

“Mr. Lawrence, would you help me with a demonstration?” Kreese asked him in front of the class. Including his son. “I think the students should learn how to perform a safe choke hold on their opponent.”

The words made Johnny nauseous as he stood there, his gaze flickering to Kreese skeptically. None of the kids were the wiser about the fact that he had trauma revolving around the maneuver. Kreese had used it twice on him, both with the hoped outcome of death. Was this the time that he would actually successfully murder him?

Johnny swallowed, pushing back those fears, and nodded. He couldn’t say no. He couldn’t deny anything because he was here to protect every one of these students. 

“Good.” Kreese smirked. “Combat!” Kreese barked, the kids kneeling around the outside of the mat like they were cloned. Soldiers. It made Johnny sick to see. 

Johnny was wary as he bowed, stepping onto the mat to face Kreese. He felt himself tense, remembering that this exact mat was the same one he almost died on in a position that Kreese would be demonstrating to their students now. He felt his throat constrict. He needed to run. Or fight. His eyes flickered to Robby and back to Kreese. Robby didn’t see that part. Would he still be in here if he did? LaRusso saved him that night. Did he realize that? Was he disappointed in him?

He heard faintly Kreese’s words, explaining the significance and the safe way to perform the hold. He explained what could be deadly and to stay away from. Johnny’s nasty bruised neck was an indicator of the latter, but he wouldn’t say that. He watched as Kreese moved to stand behind him, attempting to prepare himself mentally for this. He felt Kreese’s arm wrap around his neck, still talking, his breath hot against his neck. Johnny stayed still, ridiculously still as he kept himself grounded in the moment. He was not in danger, at least right now. He was surprised that he felt that way when, back in 1984, he tried to kill him in front of a bunch of teenagers.

Eventually he felt the pressure around his neck lift, and he found himself stepping back off of the mat as Kreese came into view once more. The look in his eyes indicated he’d done something wrong. He got that look quite a bit when he was learning karate under Kreese, and even when he thought he was doing great, that look continued. He was never enough. 

His heightened senses made him zone out from the rest of the class. But he kept watching. Unconsciously keeping eye on Kreese for something that could break this deal. The class got through another day without any punishment.

When the lock sounded, it indicted to Johnny that he would be stuck here for a while.

“Good job today, Mr. Lawrence.” Kreese mused, his presence causing Johnny to feel incredibly small. “I didn’t think you’d actually let me put you in a hold.” He smirked, his tone condescending to an extent.

Johnny felt angry, but he clenched and unclenched his fists a few times before forcing words out of his mouth. “Those students needed to learn about it. I helped. That’s it.”

A dark chuckle escaped the older man’s lips as he walked closer to Johnny, almost invading his personal space now. Johnny forced himself to hold his ground, feeling Kreese’s eyes look him up and down. He felt a hand move around his waist, his gaze piercing into his skin. His voice felt caught in his throat as he waited for Kreese to say something. 

The older of the two moved his hands to the band of Johnny’s gi. His gaze never left his face as he forced them to his ankles, in addition to the boxers he wore underneath. Johnny already prepared himself mentally for whatever the hell was going to happen. He felt himself dissociating a bit, only coming back to the present when he felt Kreese’s rough, calloused hands turn him toward the mirror. There were still bruises on his body, and Johnny felt… nothing.

“You really care about those students, don’t you?” Kreese spoke, his tone rough and smooth all at once. 

Johnny nodded, forcing his gaze to look at the mat in the reflection of the mirror instead of himself or his former mentor. 

He felt Kreese’s hands on his shoulders, and he pressed down on them. “Knees. Now.” He growled into the blonde’s ear. Johnny felt like everything was going extremely slow until he felt an open palm make contact with the skin of his hip. He flinched, registering the words as they were repeated, louder, yelling into his ear. “Knees, Mr. Lawrence!”

Johnny lowered himself quietly, now on his knees with the top half of his gi lying awkwardly on his body. His eyes flickered to Kreese for just a moment, noticing he was doing something but he couldn’t see much with his shoulders in the way.

“Hands on the mat, Mr. Lawrence.”

Johnny continued to feel out of it as he did as he was told, feeling hands on his hips that pulled them in a way that made his skin crawl. Vulnerable. Exposed. Almost in a way to offer himself to his Sensei. 

Johnny found a spot on the hardwood floor between the mirrors and the mats to focus on, waiting, anticipating. He couldn’t figure out why he decided to do this.

He felt a sharp pain as Kreese shoved himself inside of him, screaming at the sudden, painful contact. His hands tried to grip the mat but there was no way to do that. His arms were shaking. Kreese was flushed against him, his eyes closing tightly as he felt Kreese’s hand in his hair, tugging it to make him look up. 

“You never fucking listen, do you?” He spat, making no effort to make this even a little comfortable for Johnny. He pulled out and thrusted into him again with more force than the initial thrust. Johnny wheezed, trying to relax, but his breath was caught in his throat. “Open your eyes, dumbass.” He opened his eyes, unfocused, just enough to see Kreese’s smirk and dark eyes looking at him through the mirror. “You’re so pathetic. I don’t know how I taught you for all those years with how stupid you are.”

Three more painful thrusts accompanied the words, and the only reason Johnny’s arms hadn’t given out on him was because of his former Sensei’s rough grip on his hair. He felt so much pain, going from his ass to his stomach. He let out a whimper of pain, the only thing he could get out at that moment. 

“If you care so much about those kids, why don’t you feel the same about Robby?” Thrust. “He should be your priority. That’s why you’re here, right?” Two more thrusts. Johnny is holding his breath. “Or is that just another excuse?”

Johnny felt like he was going to throw up all over the mats. He could never get used to the pain on top of the man talking about his son of all people. He exhaled, but it came out as a painful wheeze instead. He felt lightheaded as Kreese continued at the brutal pace he was. Johnny felt himself dissociate again, which made this a little more bearable.

The pain wasn’t something he could get away from, however. With every painful thrust and skin-on-skin, the more Johnny found the pain unbearable. He felt his eyes prickle with wetness, which he forced himself to keep in. As soon as those tears leave your eyes, you’re a loser, Mr. Lawrence.

“Are you not listening, Mr. Lawrence?” A slap that seemed to be on the same spot on his hip as earlier caused him to yelp, coming back to the present to listen to Kreese. Another thrust, and Johnny felt his knees try to give out on him. The only reason they didn’t was because of Kreese’s hold on his hips. “I asked you a question.”

Johnny knew he’d need to talk now. Kreese slapped him again for good measure. “--I-I’m sorry.” He spoke, his tone quiet.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you.”

“I-” another painful thrust accompanied what he was trying to say. Kreese wouldn’t stop, either, which made talking even more difficult. “I’m sorry, Sensei.” He spoke, in a tone loud enough that Kreese would be happy, a pained groan escaping Johnny’s lips.

“Good boy.” God, he hated that phrase directed at him. “I’m going to ask you again, you piece of shit.” Kreese panted, never stopping with his ruthless movements inside of Johnny. “Are you going to focus on Robby from now on?”

Johnny felt like he was going to pass out. He hated it. “Yes, Sensei.” He forced the words to leave his lips as quickly and as loudly as he could muster given the way Kreese was moving.

That seemed to have been good enough when he felt Kreese’s pace continue until a moan escaped the older man, and Johnny felt heat inside of him. He froze once he realized that Kreese had released inside of him. He never did that, not even when he was a kid. 

“Good job today, Mr. Lawrence.” Johnny forced his gaze onto the floor, his chest heaving to breathe. Kreese hadn’t even separated himself from Johnny yet, he realized, and that made him feel even worse. “Oh, and I will be making sure you are still wearing this tomorrow. I’ll know if you’ve removed it.” Kreese finally exited Johnny and replaced that fullness with a plug inserting it into Johnny next. Johnny wanted to scream. "You're mine."

“Yes, Sensei.” Johnny spoke in as level of a tone as he possibly could. Johnny tried to control his breathing as he felt one last slap against his hip. 

“Good boy.” And with that, Kreese went to his office. Johnny pulled his boxers and gi bottoms back onto his body, fixing the top before grabbing his duffel bag and exiting the dojo. 

-

He had driven around for a while afterwards, drinking his body weight in liquor. He kept an eye on the clock to know when he could go back home. But a part of him had another idea that he refused to entertain. LaRusso did not need to get involved with this.

An hour later he ended up back home. It was late enough to where no one was awake. He got into the apartment quickly, showering to the best of his ability and changed out of the gi. He looked at his phone in the duffel bag before he turned it on. No other messages today except for the one from Daniel that morning. 

LaRusso didn’t need to be involved.

Shaky hands wrapped around the phone as he quickly typed a message.

_ I’m home. _

It seemed like seconds later he got a reply.

_Good. Let me know if you need anything._

He plugged his phone in to the charger by his nightstand and moved to lay under the duvet in his bed. He couldn’t sleep, tossing and turning and groaning in pain. The added discomfort of the plug made it worse, with the knowledge of why and the fact that he couldn’t take it out.

At around three o’clock that morning, he found himself calling the number LaRusso had texted him on.

The Jersey voice picked up a bit too quickly.

“Johnny? You okay?” His voice was groggy, like he’d been sleeping.

“Can we talk?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Add me on tumblr! @cobrakaikaratedad

Johnny didn’t know why he called LaRusso. He seemed frozen in his laying position in his bed, staring into the darkness. He didn’t realize the other had spoken on the other end until he heard the voice again.

“Johnny?” The voice was quiet and full of concern. He wanted to just say forget it, hang up and ignore Daniel if he tried to contact him again. Something in him stayed on the line though, his head falling against the pillow. Somehow just his voice helped soothe his racing mind. 

He was pulled back to the present when Daniel spoke again. “Johnny, I’m coming over.”

“No.” Johnny responded quickly. He didn’t need Daniel to come over, not with how he was feeling and with what Kreese had done a few hours prior. “Don’t. I-... I’m not home.” He lied, his voice quick. He could feel his heart rate increase. “I- We-... Can we just talk on the phone?”

He didn’t hear anything on the other end. A part of him believed that Daniel had hung up. He heard shuffling on the other end, like Daniel was moving and walking. “Alright. That’s fine. I, uh-... what’s up?”

Johnny hadn’t really expected Daniel to take him up on the offer of just talking on the phone, but his voice seemed louder and clearer. Maybe he got out of bed and left his bedroom. He assumed that he made Daniel leave his place next to his wife. That caused an ache in his chest.

The position he was in caused no pain, just a dull ache and he appreciated that. “How… how’s Miguel?” Hawk? Assface? All of his former students.

Daniel was silent for a moment before he spoke again. “They’re good, John. Worried about you.” He spoke and Johnny knew it was honest. “Miguel said he hadn’t seen you or your car for a while. He really misses you.”

Johnny sighed. If it were that easy, he’d go wake up the kid right now. Miguel was the entire reason he started karate again, opening Cobra Kai in the first place. He wouldn’t admit it, but he missed having the kid around. “I’ve been busy.”

“I don’t know what the hell you’ve gotten yourself into, Johnny, but I can help.” Daniel spoke quietly. “If you’d let me.”

A flush of anger ran through Johnny as he heard him. Just his tone screamed that he thought Johnny was fragile. “Fuck off, LaRusso, I’m fine.” He spat, though he wasn’t yelling. He was defeated. 

“Are you, though?” Daniel asked, his voice tired. A pang of guilt rose in Johnny’s chest. Why did he call him in the first place?

“Fuck off.” He growled, hanging up the phone seconds later, his chest heaving with a mix of anger and anxiety.

-

Daniel looked at his phone, his gaze staring at the blank screen of his smartphone. Just that conversation rubbed him the wrong way and he kept telling himself to not do anything about it. Not right now. At least just wait until morning. Don’t be stupid.

That was why he went back to bed. He woke up earlier than normal, going to his car and drove to the apartment complex Johnny lived in. He still saw his vehicle as he parked, shut off his headlights, made it seem like there was no one in the car. His eyes flashed to movement, seeing Johnny leaving his apartment. He looked… tired?

Daniel watched the man get into his car, and soon after pulling out of the parking lot onto Burbank Boulevard. Daniel was quick to start driving again as well, trailing the car. He would figure out what was going on one way or another.

What he hadn’t expected was Johnny to pull into the strip mall parking lot. Parking in front of Cobra Kai. His chest ached as he found somewhere to park without being noticed. He rolled down a window, parking in front of the mini mart and tried to listen for anything. He saw Johnny walk up to the Cobra Kai dojo, his fist knocking on the door. Moments later it was opened, and he saw Kreese. Daniel was confused as he saw Kreese move to let Johnny in, his hand finding his chest for a moment. Johnny looked so small compared to Kreese.

“You did what you were told?” He heard Kreese ask. He was grateful he was still in his car right now, when he saw Johnny nodded. 

“Good boy.” Kreese praised Johnny, and something about this made his stomach churn uncomfortably. “Don’t lie, I’m sure you’ve enjoyed spending the night with me inside of you.”

Daniel would’ve thrown up right there if he had eaten anything before coming over. He stared as Johnny entered the dojo and the door was closed. He took a small breath, staring at the door, hoping to see Johnny leave again. When the sun began to rise, he left. 

He had to get Johnny out of there. Why was he back there? Why did he allow Kreese to talk to him like that? What was Kreese doing to him?

He arrived back home to get ready for the day, his mind lost in thought. It was noticeable to Amanda and his kids. He left before they questioned him, to go to Miyagi-do and clear his head before their lesson.


End file.
